


coffee and cake, sugar and cream

by yawwwrp



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baking, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, M/M, here i go again spamming the minbin tag and agenda, its not good but it was fun to write idk man lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Minho and Changbin get super into a baking show on Netflix. They may or may not also be super into each other.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	coffee and cake, sugar and cream

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooo ok
> 
> i'm obsessed with cooking and baking shows i will literally watch that shit for days on end and i would love to say its a guilty pleasure but there is no guilt to be found here
> 
> there's some references to the actual show in the fic, if anyone except for me actually watches it lmao  
> i had fun writing this though i'm not 100% satisfied with it but ya know, i think we could all use a laugh at the moment
> 
> title comes from Coffee & Tea by Eddy Kim and Mamamoo's Solar (the perfect cuddle at home song)

As far as Minho was concerned, the corona pandemic gave him a welcome breather from promotions and tours. Their schedule was considerably more free than before and now that a cold front had hit Seoul, the members spent a good chunk of time at home. He plopped down happily on the couch next to Changbin and Jisung.

“What are you guys watching?”

Jisung sighed and threw his hands up in the air. “Nothing! You know why? Changbin has apparently seen Netflix’ entire catalogue and he’s been browsing it for like thirty minutes!” He let out a frustrated groan and got up, mumbling something about playing Among Us with the other members before trotting off.

Minho nudged Changbin, who was sitting on the floor, back against the couch, eyes fixed on the screen. “Nothing good?”

Changbin was about to respond before the selection window on the tv screen stopped at the reality show section.

“You’re gonna watch reality shows, really?” Minho wrinkled his nose as Changbin hit play and thought about getting up to join the others until Changbin plopped down on the couch next to him.

“That cake is not going to bake in time!” Changbin facepalmed, clearly frustrated with the former cop turned baker having filled their pans too full before putting them in the oven.

Chan was the first one who entered the living room about an hour after Jisung had left shooting him a confused look. “What the hell are you guys watching?”

Minho turned towards Chan and motioned him to be quiet for a moment before he answered. “Sugar Rush. It’s the best show on earth.”

Chan rolled his eyes, grabbed a glass of water and left again without another word.

Changbin slapped Minho’s thigh angrily, his full attention on the show. “I can’t believe this! Look how good their cake looked, why would they eliminate them?!”

Changbin had seemingly forgotten about his hand on Minho’s thigh and the warmth radiating from it through Minho’s sweatpants was comfortable. Minho leaned back a bit more to get comfortable and sighed. “They’re idiots.”

When dinner time came around, the other members filed into the living room to decide on where they would order from, Changbin and Minho barely having moved in the past three hours.

As Seungmin ordered the food, Hyunjin settled down next to Minho. “You guys are still watching this crap?”

Changbin’s head whipped around to glare at him. “How dare you?”

Minho agreed. “Don’t be so judgmental.”

Felix followed the show with interest. “It seems interesting though. I like the Australian guy, who is he?”

“His name is Zumbo, he’s amazing. We love him.” Changbin turned his attention back to the show, where a giant mailbox cake was presented. “Oh fuck, that looks unstable.”

“About as unstable as you”, Hyunjin countered, leaving the living room again until the food arrived. Felix stayed with them to watch for a bit. They all winced as the Santa head made from cake fell off the front of the mailbox.

Minho and Changbin were  _ obsessed _ . 

Not a day went by when they didn’t watch at least one episode of Sugar Rush or its Christmas episodes, much to the other members’ dismay.

“Why are you two constantly hogging the tv? We want to watch stuff too!”

Changbin glared at Seungmin and nudged Minho silently. They were in their usual Sugar Rush positions on the couch - Changbin had started to scoot closer to Minho little by little day by day so that he was now just lying half on top of Minho with the back of his head resting on the front of Minho’s shoulder. At first, Minho tensed up when Changbin had started cuddling with him, but now he didn’t think anything of it anymore, Changbin’s back pressed against one side of his torso, a familiar warmth making his heart flutter. He tried to ignore it and fixed Seungmin with a stare.

“Do you want to die?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes but left them to their show again.

Chan, Jisung and Hyunjin were currently out to buy snacks and Seungmin made a mental note to complain to them about Minho and Changbin stealing his tv time.

Felix sat down with them a moment later.

“Oh hey, Zumbo One joined the chat!” Changbin grinned at Felix. Changbin and Minho had started calling Felix and Chan Zumbo One and Two respectively, which Felix found kind of funny and Chan absolutely hated.

Minho barely acknowledged Felix, eyes wide in shock at the tv. ““They forgot to grease their cupcake forms noooo-”

“Come on, Zumbo, please? Pretty please?” Changbin was giving Felix puppy eyes while Minho handed Felix a mug of coffee that he hadn’t asked for.

“Thanks- wait, why are you giving me coffee?” Felix rolled his eyes as he put two and two together. “I said no!”

Jisung was watching the scene in the kitchen from the sidelines, stuffing his mouth with bread, eyes darting between the three of them like he was at a tennis match.

“Felix. Lixie. Our brownie overlord.” Changbin sidled up to him, throwing an arm over Felix’ shoulder, who just slurped his bribe coffee. “Wouldn’t it be so much fun to teach the beanstalk and lil’ ol’ Binnie a new skill?”

Minho gave Changbin a soft shove at the beanstalk comment. “Just do it, Felix. We’re not gonna stop annoying you until you give in.”

Jisung had finished his bread and spoke up for the first time. “What on earth are you guys arguing about anyway?”

The three of them turned to him - they had kind of forgotten he was there watching them in silence.

Changbin pouted. “Felix won’t bake with us.”

Chan who had stuck his head into the kitchen at the commotion sputtered a noise. “Whoa whoa whoa, hold on. Is this about this stupid show you guys have been watching?”

Changbin and Minho’s nodding was synchronized. 

“I’d rather not have to call the fire department, so how about you guys go back to watching other people bake on tv instead of pestering Felix?”

They hung their heads, Minho threatening Felix that this would not be the last of it before they left the kitchen. When they made their way to the living room, Hyunjin and Seungmin smiled triumphantly at them from the couch, having taken over the tv.

Another battle lost.

Minho dragged Changbin by the sleeve into his room and pushed him down to sit on his bed, falling backwards into it a moment later.

“We need to come up with a plan.”

Changbin sighed and lied back next to Minho. The sudden proximity made him feel giddy for some reason. “What do you have in mind?”

Minho turned his head to Changbin and realized how close Changbin was lying next to him. He licked his lips but didn’t move. Eventually he spoke up, “Didn’t he want to buy himself that one video game but whined that it was too expensive?”

Changbin fixed his eyes on Minho. A blush was creeping onto his cheeks, he could feel it and though his eyes momentarily flicked down to look at Minho’s lips, he redirected them back to make eye contact instead. He sighed. “Let me guess, it will be my wallet that’s going to cry isn’t it?”

Minho just grinned at him.

Felix grumbled something about bribery and that nothing was holy anymore in their dorm a week later but showed an enthusiastic Changbin and attentive Minho how thick to roll out the dough anyway. Jeongin, Jisung, Hyunjin and Seungmin were sitting at the kitchen table watching the baking adventure unfold. Changbin had asked them to be their jury and was angry that Chan didn’t even want to be in the dorm while they were baking.

“Then who will be Zumbo? Felix can’t be a judge, he’s helping us!”

Chan had just shrugged his shoulders and made a swift escape out of the dorm.

The others had declined to taste test as well but were promptly convinced by Minho threatening to put gum in their hair while they were sleeping.

“Why did you choose one of the most difficult things to make anyway? I told you that I specialize in brownies only, not this fancy stuff.”, Felix complained, washing the flour off his hands. “If this turns out shit, it’s not my fault.”

Changbin waved the rolling pin in his direction. “It’s not gonna be shit! It’s gonna be  _ lit _ .”

The four members at the table let out a collective groan at the pun but Changbin ignored them and focused his attention back on the stretched out dough in front of him.

“Shouldn’t Minho do something as well? Or is he just your cheerleader?”, Hyunjin snickered at the last part.

Minho threw him a look. “We only have one rolling pin, what do you want me to do?”

Jisung batted his eyelashes at Minho. “Shouldn’t you help him roll the dough from behind, like in that movie with the clay molding?” He started humming the theme song and Hyunjin and Seungmin lost it at the mental image.

Jeongin whined and blocked his vision with his hands. “Don’t put this stuff in my head!”

Minho was pretty sure his ears had turned red considering they felt like they were burning. He glared at the four of them and grinned before wrapping his arms around Changbin, grabbing the rolling pin and resting his chin on Changbin’s shoulder.

Changbin almost jumped, tense in Minho’s embrace and just stared at the dough without moving, until Minho started rolling it, his hands placed over Changbin’s.

“Like this, you mean?” Changbin could hear Minho’s grin in his voice. When he flicked his eyes over to the table, Seungmin and Hyunjin held on to each other in mock shock while Jisung laughed and Jeongin started complaining loudly again.

Minho let go of Changbin a moment later, the absence of warmth on Changbin’s back almost making him let out a whine. He caught himself before he let that happen to see Felix walk over to them with an exhausted sigh.

“You rolled it way too thin!”

The jury agreed that while not terrible, they would prefer not to get bullied into being their lab rats again and Felix told them to just sign up for a cooking class or something.

Minho and Changbin were left alone at the table, finally trying their cookie-confection hybrid.

Changbin moaned loudly when he swallowed the first bite. “What the fuck do they mean ‘it’s alright’?! This is fucking amazing!”

He looked over at Minho to see the other stare at him with an open mouth. Minho quickly cleared his throat and took a bite himself. Changbin was absolutely right. 

“This is orgasmic.” The words left his mouth before he even realized what he just said. Taking in Changbin’s surprised face, he corrected himself. “It’s really good.”

Changbin nodded. They finished the rest of their dessert and walked over to the mess they left behind in the kitchen. 

“I didn’t think there would be so much stuff to clean…”, Minho mumbled and let out a long sigh. “Rock, paper, scissors?”

Changbin shook his head at him and started putting dirty bowls into the sink. “Hell no, we bake together, we clean together.” With his luck, if they played rock, paper, scissors, he would be left alone to clean up the chaos.

The two of them cleaned without saying much for a while until Changbin bumped into Minho, slipping on a piece of cling wrap that had fallen to the floor earlier.

Minho looked at him and couldn’t hold back a laugh. “You have flour all over you.”

Changbin shook himself like a dog, then pointed a finger at Minho. “And you got chocolate on your face.”

Minho rolled his eyes and reached over to brush some flour out of Changbin’s hair. The gentle gesture made them both awkward. Changbin was about to turn away when Minho grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“You’re not gonna return the favor?”, Minho grinned with a confidence he didn’t know he had, pointing at his own face.

Changbin’s eyes widened and time seemed to stop.

“Anyone died of food poisoning yet?”

Both of them got startled by Chan’s voice disturbing the silence of the room. They pushed away from each other, busying their hands with cleaning again.

Chan sounded alarmed when he asked again, “Why are neither of you answering? Did someone die?!”

The following days, Minho and Changbin kept watching their show, sad about having seen almost all of it and nearing the end of the available episode list on Netflix, though there was no cuddling this time. Every time they sat down on the couch, Changbin made sure to keep a few inches away from Minho. The atmosphere had become...awkward, to say the least. To a point where even the other members noted it.

“What’s up with you guys? Trouble in paradise?”, Jisung questioned one evening as he watched an episode with them.

Both of them just ignored him, but Minho could see Changbin restlessly wringing his hands in his lap from the corner of his eye.

“No for real though, did you guys fight? We haven’t heard you two talk about someone burning isoball in a while.”

“Isomalt.”, Changbin and Minho both corrected at the same time.

Jisung put up his hands in surrender and pouted. “Isomalt, got it. Hope you two get your mojo back if you’re going to attack me like that.”

Changbin snorted and got up just to drop down on the couch again, this time spreading Minho’s legs so he could sit in front of him, pressing his back against Minho’s torso. For a moment, Minho forgot how to breathe.

“There. You happy? Now let us watch our show, go annoy Chan or something.”, Changbin said nonchalantly and grabbed Minho’s arms to hold him around the stomach demonstratively.

Jisung gave up and left them alone again, but Changbin stayed in his position. Minho made an attempt to remove his arms, but Changbin dragged them back around him and hummed in content.

Minho was pretty sure that Changbin must be able to feel Minho’s racing heart on his back with how fast and hard it was beating, but Changbin didn’t say anything. At least not until the winners of the episode were announced.

“No, not the sugar daddies! I love them!”

This was the exact moment that Jeongin entered the living room. He looked at the tv, then at them, until his brain registered Changbin’s words and he let out a defeated sigh, turning around and walking back into his room.

Things were normal again. Mostly. Their schedule was beginning to fill up more, so they didn’t really have time to watch much tv or were usually too exhausted at the end of the day. 

Until the blizzard hit, at least.

When the members left the practice room, everyone parted ways to spend the rest of their day in their own way - Jeongin, Felix and Jisung had decided to go to the mall, Chan stayed at the JYP building to work on music and Hyunjin and Seungmin went to visit some of their friends. Minho and Changbin decided to go to the gym together and were greeted with a harsh, cold wind as soon as they left the building.

When they made their way home after working out, the weather had only gotten worse and even after taking a nice hot shower, Minho still felt a chill in his bones.

“Sugar Rush?” Changbin was already sitting on the couch waiting for Minho when he left the bathroom. Minho shrugged and sat down next to him but was immediately moved around by Changbin returning to the position in front of him, sitting between his legs like last time.

Minho’s phone lit up next to him.

**_Chan:_ ** _ There’s a blizzard, they said not to go outside at all costs. Are you and Changbin at home already? _

**_Minho:_ ** _ We are. What about the other members? _

**_Chan:_ ** _ Sungie and the kids are safe at the mall, Hyunjin is with Seungmin and at a friend’s place. _

**_Minho:_ ** _ You’re at the studio? _

**_Chan:_ ** _ Yeah. _

Changbin had been staring at Minho expectantly and Minho moved his phone to let him read the messages. He let out a whistle then sank back down, leaning on Minho.

“That means we got the apartment for ourselves, huh?” There was something in his voice that gave him goosebumps before Changbin let out an awkward laugh. “At least no one’s gonna fight us for the tv. I’m kinda jealous that Jisung gets to be locked up in a mall though, isn’t that every kid’s dream?”

Minho hummed, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

They watched half the episode in complete silence, the wind howling outside the only noise audible other than the volume of the tv. Minho’s brain kept focusing on every single part of his body that was touching Changbin and he found it hard to pay attention.

“Oh look they have a cat”, Changbin stated, nudging Minho softly.

The contestants on the show spoke about their little kitten and Minho let out a breath, trying to calm himself down. “Not to be dramatic but I would die for Beaver the cat.”

Changbin chuckled. “Please don’t adopt another one just to name it Beaver.”

About half an hour later, Changbin had fallen asleep on Minho and had twisted himself around enough to have his head rest on Minho’s chest, legs entangled with each other.

When the episode ended, Minho gently shook Changbin awake. “Hey… do you want to go to sleep?”

Changbin sleepily lifted his head to look at Minho through hooded eyes. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before opening his mouth, his eyes fully opening to look at Minho.

“Can I kiss you?”

Minho thought he misheard him. “What?”

“Nevermind.” Changbin’s cheeks were tinted with a blush as he turned away from Minho towards the tv. 

Minho grabbed him to return to the position he had been in just a moment ago. “Did you just ask me if you can kiss me?”

Changbin was about to protest, but Minho knew then that he didn’t mishear Changbin’s question. He leaned in to close the distance between them and pressed a soft kiss to Changbin’s lips.

When he leaned back, he couldn’t help but grin at Changbin, feeling giddy all of a sudden. “Who even asks that?”

Changbin pouted and gave him a glare. Minho thought that he was about to jab him in the ribs but Changbin just lifted his head up further and kissed Minho back, a little harder than Minho had, tongue sliding into Minho’s mouth.

He eventually broke away from Minho to catch his breath and a satisfied smile decorated his flushed face. “So… does that mean…?”

Minho gave him a playful shove and let out a laugh. “Don’t be lame and ask.” He tightened the arm he had around Changbin’s back, hand rubbing softly up and down Changbin’s waist.

They looked back at the tv to find the last episode’s credits rolling.

“Fuck. What are we gonna do now?”

The recommended shows menu popped up and their eyes fell on ‘Zumbo’s Just Desserts’. Changbin looked at Minho for confirmation and as Minho nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Changbin’s head, he hit play.

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know ur thots and also give me a movie or show suggestion (i feel like i've seen all the good stuff on netflix and am desperately awaiting season 3 of busted)
> 
> have the freshest of day my dudes~


End file.
